


Lost in The Darkness

by MKelly



Category: Hollywood Undead
Genre: Alcohol, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKelly/pseuds/MKelly
Summary: “Are you lost? Lost in your lies? Lost in your addiction? Lost in your guilt? Lost in the darkness?""That`s how pathetic you are"





	Lost in The Darkness

Johnny stumbled into the studio, he had never intended to walk into there but he ended up there anyway. He wanted to go home and sleep all the alcohol he ended up having off but he in turn found himself in the studio where Hollywood Undead were working on their new album. Everyone in the area rolled their eyes at his actions, now used to seeing him getting, at night, so drunk he could barely keep himself together without violence. Each and every night had been the same, Johnny would get angry and leave the studio only to come back hours later drunk and like a vicious demon had taken control of him. Each night someone had to drive the grieving, aggressive man home, risking a crash if ever Johnny was so drunk that it was distracting.

“I`ll drive him home this time.” That same line of words was said each and every night by one of the other members of the band, today it was Danny`s turn. At first they treated it like a game, whoever lost had to drive the drunk friend home. Pretty quickly they realised that it wasn`t a game, after Johnny`s family had left his life a few months after he started to use alcohol to numb his pain. Drinking more and more each night to the point of now, he couldn`t even speak because of the effects of alcohol in his system.

“Let`s get you home, man.” Danny said, leading Johnny to his car and helping the friend into the seat before sitting on the driver`s seat and switching on the engine. Both men were silent for a moment as Danny focused on getting Johnny to his home so he could rest and the same process would repeat itself over and over, Danny had tried to convince him to stop but all that happened was an unending source of violence until Charlie and J-Dog walked in, noticed what Johnny was doing and held the drunk violent friend back from hurting Danny anymore. He hoped that Johnny would realise his error before it killed him, he glanced in the mirror of his car as he heard his friend groan and look at him through the same mirror with angry, alcoholic eyes but Danny could still detect the hint of guilt and sadness from his ice eyes.

“George, I know it must suck to lose your family. You still shouldn`t use alcohol as much as you do. Me and the rest of the guys are here for you to help you get over this, drinking to the point of being unable to speak, in some cases unable to walk every night is not safe. Then in the morning you just forget it all, it`s dangerous Johnny, please stop doing this to yourself.” Danny said, even if he knew Johnny was too drunk to listen he still wanted to say it.

Danny parked his car in Johnny`s driveway and helped the friend into his house, laying him in his bed. Gently covering his friend with a blanket to keep him warm throughout the night, he backed away and walked to the door of the bedroom. He stopped when he heard mumbling, he turned around and looked at Johnny who was now watching him with sad eyes.

“Goodnight, Johnny.” Danny said before turning back around, he stopped again when he heard a quiet sobbing and louder mumbles which quickly turned into small words.

“Please…Danny…Stay?” Those were the only words he could figure out, he sighed and nodded, approaching the bed. Johnny lifted the blanket as a welcome into the bed and Danny hesitantly climbed in, looking at Johnny through the darkness of the room.

“You know you don`t have to do this every night, drinking yourself to the point that you can`t take care of yourself on your own. You can talk to me or anyone else if you ever feel the need to, I know I won`t turn away. If you talked about what`s bothering you I know you could be happy again…” Danny said before turning his back to Johnny on the bed, switching sides to be more comfortable. 

“It`s lonelier without you…” Johnny turned on his other side so that the two became back to back in the bed, Johnny`s eyes closing as he fell asleep.

When Johnny opened his eyes everything had changed colour, it looked like he was in his bed but everything was monochromatic and he could see it all clearly. He didn`t know exactly where he was, he headed to the door of the room to find that everything outside was only black, grey or white. Confused and slightly afraid, he proceeded forward. Gasping in fear as a strange creature fell in front of him, it`s fur was grey and it stood to twice his own height and resembled a bear, only it stood on two legs and had blood in place of its eyes. Blood being the only coloured thing in this new area that he didn`t recognise, he found himself too scared to talk as the creature roared in his face before talking to him.

“It`s been a while, hasn`t it George? You have been too busy with your pathetic idea of a life, so busy that it has driven you to alcohol. Well, that`s the excuse you want to believe anyway. Do you remember me? I`d like to think it must be hard to forget, but then again, humans have weak, pathetic minds. So easily persuaded, you are stuck in here until you remember, so take my advice and not bother even trying. But if you`re so keen to escape then listen carefully to your demons, you`ll recognise who they resemble once they`ve refreshed your memory.” The strange creature had said, Johnny carefully walked passed it as it moved to sit in front of the door.

“Have fun.” The demon said as Johnny left. He didn`t know where he was going, he was clueless about this place. He kept wandering until he found the studio, which had also lost its colour. Leaning against the door was a human looking figure with blood leaking out of its eyes as it used the wall for support to stand up.

“I`ll drive him home this time.” They said that today, they said it yesterday too and the day before that and the day before that, they even said it tons of days before that. No doubt I`m stuck like this forever…”I`ll drive him home this time” is what they said, what if one day one of them crash?” The creature said, stumbling out of the way of the door. Johnny uneasily walked towards the door, placing his hand on the handle and as soon as he did so, the demon spoke as it walked away.

“I`ll drive him home this time.” Johnny opened the door and walked into the studio, the door closing behind him. Everything inside of the building continued to be black, grey and white apart from one bird-like creature leaning next to a microphone in the recording room. A trail of blood leading right to him, Johnny followed the blood to get a closer look at the creature. It looked like a dove standing on two legs, being half Johnny`s height and it seemed to be holding a grenade. It sighed.

“There`s nothing here for me, my life is a waste of time. No one cares, they all gave up on me. I did so before they did.” The creature looked past Johnny and through the window, pointing to a tower. “That looks far up enough, don`t you think?” Johnny turned to look to the tower, it was pretty tall. At the bottom of it was another demon, banging on the door to the building. Johnny climbed through the window and approached the demon, which looked similar to a cat and stood to near enough the same height as Johnny. It seemed impatient as it ferociously banged its fist on the door. 

“I made a mistake, please let me back in! Give me another chance! No, no, please! Forgive me!” The cat-like creature yelled, wanting back into the building before sobbing and looking to its left. Johnny followed the creature`s gaze to the bar he always visited every night, he approached it to see another demon. Swiftly he turned around as a loud boom was heard and the studio he was just in had now been blown to pieces. Johnny still couldn`t bring himself to speak, something holding him back from doing so. So he approached the next demonic creature, it looked like a wolf but it wore on its face, Johnny`s mask.

“I drink until I throw up, they won`t let me in. They say I drink too much but the don`t know what I`ve suffered, if I don`t drink all I`ll taste is blood. I need more…I can`t stop.” The creature said, shaking as it looked through the window of the bar. Johnny then moved to enter the bar, wondering which creature would be next. Inside was another bird-like creature but Johnny wasn`t sure what kind of bird it could resemble. 

“The drink feels so good, it`s the only comfort left in my pathetic, terrible life. There`s not a problem, there never is and if there was, I`d just drink it away!” The creature explained, talking a drink before collapsing. Johnny backed away and left the bar, walking further into the world until he found himself in the neighbourhood of his home. Finding a creature with his arms, legs and head cut off, all left in the areas they should be with blood bleeding from each part. It surprised Johnny when it could talk.

“You should have gotten there earlier! If you were there when you said you would be it wouldn`t have happened. They would be here if you had paid more attention but you didn`t, now they`re gone forever.” Johnny started to walk away. “It`s your fault.”

He approached the door he came from in the first place to find the demon still waiting there, an evil grin still on its face.

“You still don`t remember?” The demon questioned, moving away from the door as Johnny entered it. Then as he walked in everything had went black, he looked around with concern, only seeing blood red eyes around him before the first demon he met appeared in front of him, taunting him with a sinister smile.

“Are you lost, George? Lost in your lies? Lost in your addiction? Lost in your guilt? Lost in the darkness? That`s how pathetic you are, using alcohol and violence against people you care about. They don`t care about you though, they despise you like we always said they did. They hate you because of your own stupid actions, you manipulated your own mind to lie and drink, to be angry and abusive. I`m what gives you strength, all of these demons do too, but you`re pathetic. You waste that strength on cruelly treating people you think are your friends badly. They hate you now, they don`t care, you`ll die alone for your mistakes. No one likes hanging around desperate alcoholics, just wait until these men kick you out of their band, things will be even worse. As if your life could get anymore pathetic, you let your family go because of your own selfishness and now your friendships will do the same. All opportunities at a life worth living you have ruined, so go and let your demons scream. They will not stop screaming until you hear them, and you never will.” Johnny watched as the demon disappeared into the dark, a door appearing where he was. 

“I`ve had enough of this.” Johnny finally managed to speak, not to anyone but himself though. Johnny walked through the door, seeing another demon sitting on the floor, it looked like a lion but it wore Johnny`s clothes and held a Dahlia, the monochrome colours making the Dahlia look black. Johnny walked up to the demon in slight fear, sitting opposite it. It opened its eyes to look at him, blood pouring out of them as it did so. 

“Look at you, George. It`s been a long time since we have seen you here, but don`t be afraid. I`m not here to hurt you, none of us are. You`re safe here, this place, as you can see, has darkened over time. Do you remember when it was bright here? Before you lost your family you always paid attention to us, we gave you ideas for your songs, we love you. Some of us are scared and upset though, that demon you talked to first, he was the first to face the darkness. The darkness is what destroys us, it changes us into creatures you`ll never recognise as the ones you used to talk to everyday. Why is it dark in the first place? You need to forgive yourself if you want to move on, to make it light again. And we`ll all stay here, begging for you to make it light again.” The lion said, giving Johnny the Dahlia. He stood up as he took the flower and looked to his right as a door opened, he kept the flower with him as he walked towards the door that had opened for him. He turned and looked back at the lion, who gave him a small smile and a nod. Then Johnny walked through the door…

Johnny`s eyes opened and he was back in his room with Danny next to him in his bed, peacefully sleeping. He looked to the counter next to his bed to see the Dahlia the demon had given him, he smiled slightly.

“Everything is back as it was, you don`t have to beg anymore. I`ll give you all the light again.” Johnny said as he turned and cuddled into Danny, holding the friend in his arms as he fell asleep again, planning to welcome the light back into his life.


End file.
